Blood Tests
by PaperMountain13
Summary: The Nordics are having blood tests for the first time. Here are their reactions. Each Nordic gets their own chapter :) I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Hetalia does not belong to me but to its rightful owner._

Blood Tests

It was a peaceful November morning in Oslo, Norway. Snow was gently falling to the ground in large fluffy clusters, whilst the sun was still low over the horizon, causing the entire city into a depressing state due to the darkness and gloomy atmosphere.

Norway had just started to wake up. He was laying on his side, curled up in a ball on his bed in a tangled mess of sheets and blankets. After a tired sigh his eyelids started fluttering open and he started push himself out of his warm cocoon into the cold air around him.

Norway grasped the blankets harshly with both hands as he slowly, but forcefully threw them off of himself. He suddenly felt the tingle of cold air on his pale skin, as if someone had just jabbed needles all over his body. After the sudden awakening, Norway got accustomed to the temperature and clambered out of his bed.

He pulled a pair of woolly socks and looked at the clock next to his bed. _6:30,_ he read.

He was about to leave the room when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hair was standing at odd angles, a few strands in giant knots, whilst his deep blue eyes looked extremely tired, with dark bags under them. _Well I look fantastic,_ he grumbled in his head. He turned away from the mirror and left the room.

The sweet smell of coffee was hovering around the dark house. Norway inhaled deeply. Sometimes he thought he was addicted.

He was just pouring himself his first cup of coffee when the phone rang.

Norway sighed with frustration. _Who rings at this time in the morning?_

He picked up the phone and answered in a grouchy voice. "Hello?"

"Lukas?" His Boss. "This is an emergency. I need you in Copenhagen, as soon as possible. At the hospital. Your flight is at 7:00 in the morning. Oh, and don't eat or drink anything but water."

Then the phone hang up.

 _The hospital? In Copenhagen?_

"Denmark!" Norway shouted in realization. _What had that idiot got himself into this time?_

Norway glanced at the clock. _6:45._

Norway hadn't ran that fast for a while. _Damn the old age,_ he thought, _I guess the Viking Age has finally caught up._

He was now sitting "comfortably" on the plane, next to an old man, who was snoring in his sleep, whilst directly behind him he heard a baby starting to wail, whilst their mother was trying to hush them, with little success.

His head was already starting to ache. _This is going to be long flight._

Norway finally arrived in Copenhagen, after a nerve racking flight, worrying about the stupid Dane.

Even if the Dane was one of the most annoying people to live on the plane, Norway still cared about him a lot, they had spent all of eternity together after all.

Norway found a taxi and got inside.

Norway was entered the hospital, with a tight feeling in his chest. He really disliked hospitals. The too white walls, the stench of chemicals, the miserable and worried people, just waiting. Waiting for news, for any sign of hope…

"Nor!"

Norway broke from his trail of thought. _Denmark…?_

"Nor!" _It was Denmark._ Denmark was running towards him, arms open in a welcoming hug. Norway sighed in relief, knowing that the Dane was alright and took a step to the side in the last second. Denmark carried on running and tripped over a chair.

"Ow…" he groaned as he rubbed his head. Then he looked up and saw the Norwegian again and grinned.

Norway offered him a hand and he took it.

"Have you been called here too?" Said a deep, gruff voice.

Norway turned to the owner of the voice.

"Hi, Sve," the Norwegian greeted the Swede, "and yes."

"We have too," said a cheery voice behind Sweden.

Finland was standing next to Iceland with a friendly smile on his face, whilst Iceland glanced at the Norwegian, then looked away, tapping away on his phone.

"So," the Norwegian started, "Why are we here?"

"Blood tests," stated Sweden bluntly.

The Norwegian raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Blood tests," repeated the Swede.

Norway stared at Sweden then glanced at the others.

The Finn had a forced, almost painful smile on his face, trying to look reassuring, but a bead of sweat could be seen on the side of his head.

Iceland, who was still tapping away on his phone, appeared bored, but Norway could see the fear in his lavender eyes.

Sweden, had no expression whatsoever, yet the Norwegian could see that he was standing very still, with his shoulders tensed.

Denmark, on the other hand looked happy as ever, his grin still plastered across his face.

"Oh come on guys. Don't be such chickens," the Dane said confidently.

Norway had to admit, that he felt quite uneasy about this. He had never had a blood test (he doubted the other Nordics had as well), and he really did not like the idea of a needle being stuck into his skin in search for a vein…

"Nor, you've gone pale, you know, paler than usual…" rambled Denmark.

"I'm fine," snapped the Norwegian.

"Are you sure?" Asked the Dane.

"Yes."

The Dane smirked and said, "You didn't have your coffee this morning, did you?"

Norway didn't answer.

He was already in a bad mood and the Dane wasn't helping.

The Dane continued to smirk.

"You're addicted."

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"I said, I am not."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure that I am less addicted than you are to your beer."

The Dane's smirk disappeared in an instant. "…Shut up…" He murmured.

Now it was the Norwegians turn to smirk.

 _"_ _Please can the following patients come to room 205 immediately: Berwald Oxenstierna, Tino Väinämöinen, Mathias Køhler, Lukas Bondevik and Emil Steilsson._

They each glanced at each other with fearful looks on their faces.

"Well, let's go then…"

 _I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. New chapter will be updated soon._

 _I also wish you all the best this New Year!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Hetalia does not belong to me but to its rightful owner._

 _Here is Chapter 2 of Blood Tests. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

The group slowly trudged along the long, maze-like corridors.

"Where _is_ this room 205 anyway?" Moaned Denmark.

"Stop whining, Dane…" muttered the irritated Norwegian.

"The receptionist told us to walk straight down this corridor and turn left. If so, the room should be right round the corner…" said the Finn.

As they turned round the corner, there was a loud scream heard through the slightly open door immediately on their right.

They all froze.

"Is _this_ the room?" Asked Denmark.

"No, Dane, it's the sweet shop," replied Norway sarcastically.

Denmark turned to Norway and pouted.

"Why are you always so mean to me," whined Denmark.

Norway brushed it off and gently knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

Norway slowly pushed the door open.

The door opened to a pearly white room with a book shelf and cabinet on the right, and a hospital bed on the left. Opposite the group was a large window, with the view of the parking lot, and a large desk, covered in papers, medication and coffee cups. By the desk stood a cheery looking old man, with dark hair that was starting to look a little grey by the roots, with a large pair of round glasses on his nose and a bottle of a dark red substance in his hand. He was holding it up to the window and peering through it as the group of 5 walked in.

"…Excuse me..?" Whispered a voice to their left.

They all turned to the owner of the voice.

On the hospital bed sat a young man, who looked quite pale, with a cotton bud pressed to his cubital fossa _(the part of your arm that you take blood test from)_.

The young man turned to the doctor.

"May I go now?"

"Of course," said the doctor in a happy tone, "Just don't get up too fast and go eat something from the café. We don't want to see anyone faint now, do we?"

The young man nodded meekly and slowly slid of the bed. He nodded to the 5 and walked out through the door.

The Nordics stared at the door after the man.

The doctor then clapped his hands together and brought the fives attention back to him.

"So," he said with a glint in his eyes, "who's first?"

They all glanced at one another.

"Well?"

Denmark clapped Sweden on the shoulder and pushed him forward.

"Hey, Sve, why not you? I mean as a man and one of the eldest I think you need to set a good example," said the Dane with a smirk.

The Swede looked quite pale and very uncomfortable.

"Unless you're a chicken," added the Dane with a chuckle.

Sweden shot him a glare.

"Great idea," said the doctor with a smile, ignoring Denmark's later comment, "Please take a seat here, Mr…"

"Berwald," replied Sweden bluntly.

"Of course, ."

Sweden walked towards the hospital bed and slowly slumped down.

The doctor went to his desk and started to rummage through the papers and medication bottles on his desks.

"Would the rest of you please take a seat on the chairs over there?" Said the doctor, still rummaging.

The remaining four glanced at Sweden one more time then sat down on the plastic chairs opposite the hospital bed.

"Got it!" Exclaimed the doctor.

They all looked towards the doctor, who had a fairly large needle, which was glistening like menacing weapon, in his hand.

Sweden looked quite shocked at the size of the needle.

The doctor chuckled at the Swedes reaction.

"No need to be so frightened."

Sweden didn't looked convinced.

Denmark also chuckled.

"Yeah, Sve, no need to be frightened."

"Shut it, Dane," Sweden said through gritted teeth.

"Ok," the doctor said, again ignoring Denmark, "Could you please take off your coat, and then roll up your sleeves."

Sweden did as he was told.

When he rolled up both sleeves, the doctor took his left arm and tightened a belt around his upper arm.

"Ok, please take a deep breath or whatever to calm yourself down," said the doctor.

Sweden glanced up at Finland.

Finland looked back and understood the silent message through the plead in the Swedes eyes.

He stood up and sat down gently next to him on the bed.

He took Sweden's right hand in his own and intertwined their fingers.

Sweden took a deep breath and nodded towards the doctor.

The doctor smiled and started prodding Sweden's arm in search of a vein.

Finland could see the discomfort on the Swedes face as the doctor finished searching and took out the needle from the packet.

"Ready?" Asked the doctor.

Sweden looked away and nodded.

Finland gripped his hand tighter.

"Ok, I'm putting it in."

Norway's hands were shaking as he held the book in his lap.

He really didn't like this.

He didn't want to be here, stuck in a cramped, crowded and _too_ perfectly white room, waiting for his doom.

Ok, true maybe he was over reacting. It couldn't be _that_ bad, and he was sure the needle wasn't _that_ big…

Norway glanced up from his book.

A pale Sweden was clutching on to the Finn's hand as if his life depended on it, his eyes closed tightly shut and his brows were furrowed. Sticking out from his left arm was an enormous needl…

 _I take it back_ , thought the Norwegian in blind panic, _it's enormous…_

"Hey, Nor, you look pale," said Denmark, breaking Norway's trail of thoughts, "Are you alright?"

Norway shot his head up and switched back to reality.

First his eyes were wide from the sudden startle, but then he calmed down and turned back to his book.

"I am fine, there is no need to worry," he stated coldly.

Denmark gave Norway a worried glance, but then went back to watching the show.

Sweden winced as the needle pierced through his skin.

He clenched his muscles in his left arm, gripping on tightly to Finland's hand, which was holding back equally tightly.

He could feel sweat droplets forming on the side of his forehead.

 _Is it a little hot in here?_ He thought.

Sweden turned his head towards the window, which was open.

As he was turning his head back he looked down and saw the blood gushing out of his vein into the small test tube in the doctor's hand.

He started feeling a little light headed.

He turned back to Finland.

The image was blurry.

 _Is it getting dark..?_

Suddenly, Sweden felt the doctor 'yank' the needle out of his arm.

Sweden, now brought back to his senses, turned to the doctor, who was smiling.

"All done."

He handed Sweden a cotton bud, to place on the wound.

"I think you should go and grab a sandwich and something to drink from the café. I think your friend can take you."

Sweden nodded and slowly stood up, Finland rushing to steady him.

They left the room together, side by side.

The remaining three glanced around at each other, knowing what was coming.

The doctor turned towards them, with a smile on his face.

"So, who's next?"

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. New chapter will be updated soon._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Hetalia does not belong to me but to its rightful owner._

 _Here is Chapter 3 of Blood Tests. I thought I would write a little birthday special, as a present for you guys, as it is my birthday today :) I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

"So, who's next?" Asked the doctor.

Denmark looked from the doctor, to Norway, and finally to Iceland.

A wide grin spread on his face.

Iceland was sitting slightly turned away from the group, on the edge of his chair, phone in hand. He gripped his phone so tightly, that the screen was threatening to crack.

He tapped away, his hands slightly shaking with every move.

It was obvious that the boy was terrified.

"Hey Icey," said Denmark with a smirk.

Iceland stopped tapping instantly, his shoulders tensing as he heard his name.

He turned his head slowly towards the Dane.

"Yes?" He said through gritted teeth.

He was dreading the answer.

"You always say that you are so grown up..," Denmark started.

"I'm not going next," stated Iceland bluntly, turning his attention back to the screen.

"If you go now you'll get it done and over with…"

"I said I'm not going next!"

Denmark smirked.

He leaned closer to the teen and whispered, "You won't have to call Norway big brother for a whole month…"

Iceland looked up from his phone, suddenly interested.

"6 months."

"3 months."

Iceland thought about it.

 _3 months of peace does sound good…_

"Fine."

Iceland stood up with a huff and sat down on the hospital bed opposite, a pout visible on his face.

"Fantastic," said the doctor with a smile.

The doctor walked up to his desk again in search for a new needle.

Iceland looked extremely uncomfortable and awkward as he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

The doctor found a new needle and came up to him.

Iceland, glared at the needle with wide, worried eyes.

The doctor realised and smiled.

"Don't worry, it's as bad as it looks."

Iceland didn't look convinced.

"You can always look away, or ask your big brother to be by your side if you are scared."

Norway looked into Iceland's eyes, as if to say, _you know you want to_ (from Iceland's POV)

Iceland wasn't having it.

"I'll just look away."

* * *

 _Did Iceland just… he did._

 _He can't not need his big brother anymore._

 _How had he grown up so fast?_

 _How did he become so independent?_

 _How had the little boy, who was afraid of his own shadow in the past, not be afraid of such a thing?_

Norway wasn't having it.

He stood up and walked towards the hospital bed.

He then sat down next to Iceland and put his hand on Iceland's thigh.

The room was silent.

Everyone was staring at Norway with awe.

Iceland, who was now glaring at his brother, hissed to him, "What?"

Inside, Iceland was so relieved.

He was terrified.

He needed Norway to be with him.

He needed his big brother.

"I want to be by your side," replied Norway, "I want to help you get through it."

Iceland softened his glare.

"Thank you…" he muttered.

It was silent for a few moments.

"Ok," said the doctor, "Let's get started."

* * *

The little moment between the two brothers made Denmark feel a little guilty.

 _Should I had forced Iceland to go next?_

Maybe not, but he couldn't do anything about it now.

He could only sit back and watch.

* * *

Iceland gripped Norway's wrist firmly.

 _Here we go,_ he thought.

The needle went in and Iceland gasped.

He didn't expect it to go in so fast! He wasn't ready! He wasn't mentally prepared!

He gripped Norway's wrist harder.

The stinging was unbearable!

Iceland had been through many painful things, both mental and physical, but this new found stinging pain was something else.

Iceland hissed and squirmed but the soft touch of his brother's hand on his thigh calmed him down.

Iceland stopped and breathed in.

 _In and out, in and out,_ he thought.

He turned his head to his brother, who was looking back at him with his deep navy eyes.

 _They aren't as blank and emotionless as everyone portraits,_ thought Iceland. _It's quite the opposite. They are like an open window to his thoughts._

Norway gave a tiny comforting smile to Iceland, as if to say, _it's ok. I'm here._

Iceland slowly smiled back. _Thank you._

"All done," announced the doctor finally.

Iceland snapped his eyes back to the doctor, who held out a cotton bud for him to take.

"Thank you," said Iceland meekly.

The doctor flashed him a smile, then walked over to the window where he started swirling the deep crimson liquid in the small bottle.

Iceland stood up slowly, with a little hand from Norway and walked over to the chairs.

They both sat down slowly, one next to the other.

"You were very brave, little brother," said Norway in a gentle voice.

Iceland looked away flustered.

"Thanks…" he mumbled.

Norway smiled and ruffled Iceland's hair.

Iceland pushed him away playfully, a smirk planted on his lips when Norway tipped over and fell into Denmark's arms.

Norway looked up in annoyance, whilst Denmark grinned and said, "Ah, Nor, are you finally falling for me?"

Norway blushed and pushed himself off the Dane immediately.

He turned away from him and said, "You wish, Dane."

Denmark smirked, then turned his attention back to the door.

Sweden and Finland came through with a small plastic bag.

"Long time no see, Sweden," said Denmark sarcastically, "How are you feeling?"

"Good," said Sweden bluntly.

"We brought pastry for everyone, for after the test," said Finland happily, "Some water too."

Everyone muttered their thanks as the pair sat down.

Iceland bit into his cinnamon roll hungrily.

It was delicious!

The crunchy pastry was light and golden, the raisins well prepared and the cinnamon sauce melted in his mouth like wax on a candle.

You really did appreciate food after not being able to eat for so long.

* * *

As Iceland crunched and munched on his roll, the remaining three of the Nordic group, who hadn't had their tests yet, were deep in thought.

Finland, Norway and Denmark, had two things in common at the moment.

All three were still waiting for their turn.

And all three were thinking, _who will be next?_

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. New chapter will be updated soon._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey internet,  
I am so sorry for not uploading for so long but I was not happy with what I was writing and I don't want to give you guys a terrible piece of work.I'm still not super happy with this but it is the best I can do for ~_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters. They belong to their rightful owners._

 _Chapter 4:_

"So, who's next?" Asked the doctor.

The 3 remaining Nordics all looked at each other.

Both Denmark and Norway glanced at Finland.

He just stared back in disbelief. After a few seconds he sighed in defeat and turned towards the doctor.

"I think that will be me," he said hesitantly.

"Fantastic," replied the doctor in a much more cheery manner.

Finland stood up, shaking, and started walking towards the bed on the other end of the room.

Sweden quickly grabbed his hand and stopped him.

Finland spun round, looking surprised.

"Yes, Su-San?"

Sweden stood up and walked together with him towards the bed. *hehe *

They then sat themselves down and Finland started taking his arctic blue jacket off. *hehe *

Once he was done, Sweden took his hand and held it tightly. Finland was grateful for the reassurance. *my word *

He then called for the doctor, who was already carrying the needle and the bottles.

"Ready?" Asked the doctor.

"Ready," said Finland confidently, yet you could see the fear he was hiding behind his lilac eyes.

*

Norway was looking at Finland from the other end of the room.

'I just sent him there. . . It's my fault he is there. . . It's my fault that he is so afraid. . .'

He groaned and dropped his head in to his hand.

He felt terrible. He should be the one sitting there with terror on his face, not Finland.

He jerked up when he felt a large, warm hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see Denmark with a very serious look on his face, staring at Finland.

Norway raised his eyebrow and said, "what?"

Denmark looked into his eyes. "Don't worry," he said, "I'll go with you."

Then with a smile he added, "and I'll hold your hand too."

*

Finland felt the needle as it pierced his skin. It was a strange feeling.

He clutched on to Sweden's hand tightly, his palm clammy due to the stress of the situation.

Sweden sat silently, but his presence was reassuring.

After a painful minute, the doctor pulled out the needle and Finland sighed in relief.

He then got dressed and stood up, Sweden right behind him.

They joined the rest of the group and sat down.

"Well that's finally done and over with," Finland muttered in content.

Sweden and Iceland nodded in agreement, whilst the two remaining Nordics looked at each other, wondering who was going next.

At that exact moment the doctor walked over, both Nordics groaning, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Okay, we're almost done, who's next?"

 _Okay, so here you have it.  
Honestly it is a little short and messy, but I hope you guys don't mind.I have been writing chapters on my phone at a summer camp so the next few will be a little messy too.I hope you liked the story and I'll upload as soon as I find my self for now!_

 _PM13_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Internet,_ _Here is the new chapter!_ _I hope you enjoy~_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or the Hetalia series. They belong to their rightful owners._

 **Blood Tests - Chapter 5**

"Okay, we're almost done, who's next?"

Denmark glanced at Norway. He was trying to read his expression so that he would be able to determine what to do.

He was expecting himself to go before Nor in order to reassure the Norwegian man that it wasn't as bad as he thought, however he was not expecting said man to VOLUNTEER.

Norway stood up abruptly and was already walking towards the bed at the other end of the room.

Denmark was quite shocked. Norway didn't seem to be taking this very well, so as he finally sat on the bed, Den quickly got up and walked over to sit next to him.

Norway didn't know why he volunteered. He didn't know why he stood up so abruptly and why he felt so down.

It was probably the guilt of forcing Finland to go before him and having to pressure Denmark to go before him too.

All because he was afraid, not that he would ever admit it.

He really didn't want to do this.

He just wanted to run.

He wanted to get away, but he couldn't.

Not in front of his little brother, especially after he had been so brave and gone first.

His panicked trail of thought was suddenly interrupted when a loud thunk sounded right next to him.

Denmark jumped a bit due to the wild, panicked look in Norway's eyes as he was interrupted from his thoughts, so he touched his shoulder gently in order to calm Norway, but instead Nor shuffled awkwardly further away from him.

"What are you doing?" He said in an angered tone. Den felt a bit hurt by the harsh words, and his face fell.

Norway was quite shocked to find Denmark right next to him, hand on his shoulder AND their knees touching, so his natural reaction was to get away, face flushed with embarrassment.

"What are you doing?" He said in a much harsher tone than intended.

He was panicking. His feelings/thoughts made no sense, they were all muddled up in his head. (Like noodles (- . ^))

Denmark's shocked, hurt face, however, made him melt a little so he said, "sorry, I was just a bit startled from my . . . daydream."

Denmark nodded in understanding and smiled, "it's ok," he said, winking.

The doctor finally came over, needle and bottles in hand.

"Okay," he said in a cheery manner, "are you ready?"

Norway looked at the large needle in panic.

He couldn't do this. He couldn't let this stranger pierce his flesh with a needle.

What kind of procedure even was this?

He then felt a light squeeze on his shoulder.

He turned his head to find Denmark with a wide, reassuring smile plastered on his face.

Norway slowly started to calm down and then turned his head towards the doctor.

He nodded, feeling defeated, as he placed his hand in Denmark's.

This startled Denmark as he didn't expect Nor to make such a bold move, however in his state of fear, anything was possible. He smirked to himself and squeezed his hand in response.

The doctor then started to get everything ready, whilst Norway was breathing deeply, in and out, to calm himself, still clutching Denmark's hand tightly.

A few seconds later, Norway felt the needle pierce his skin.

The feeling was like a constant bee sting. He could feel everything. And he hated it.

He could feel the needle go through the layers of his skin, and into his vein.

He could feel his heart pumping faster than he thought was even possible.

He could feel the tingle where Denmark's hand was touching his.

His head was spinning.

The sound of his fellow Nordics chatter was muffled.

The world around him seemed to be drowning in water. (Reference~)

His vision was blotched by black spots.

His eyelids started feeling heavy.

The last things he heard was Denmark's voice calling his name, with worry laced into his voice, while his hands were clasped tightly around his.

Then, everything went black.

 _End. Dun dun dun. Cliff hanger. Sorry guys ._

 _New chapter soon!_

 _I hope you enjoyed,_

 _PM13~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey Internet, Here we have the next chapter!  
Also anyone who reviewed, thank you so much for the lovely comments :) I hope you enjoy~_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the Hetalia series. They belong to their rightful owners._**

 **Chapter 6 - Blood Tests:**

Denmark was panicking.

He didn't know what to do.

Norway's eyes were dull, trying to see, but not seeing.

His body was going limp and he kept drifting in and out of consciousness.

Den tried to say his name, tried to get his attention, but nothing was working.

Then his eyes closed completely and his head fell on to Denmark's shoulder.

The rest of the Nordics jumped up to aid the two on the bed, however the doctor shooed them away and told them to wait outside, reassuring them that losing consciousness during a blood test was very common and that there was nothing to worry about.

As the Nordics left, Denmark held Norway in his arms, gently stroking his hair.

The needle was still on his arm and the doctor was still collecting the blood into the bottles.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, the doctor pulled out the needle and collected the bottles.

Denmark was still sitting there with the unconscious man, still stroking his hair.

As Den started to relax a little, he started humming to himself, also staring at Nor's face.

His face was pale, smooth and his skin had few blemishes.

His nose had a gentle curve, his lips were rosy and his lashes were long and milky.

As he looked closer, he could see a few freckles, tickling his nose and cheeks, but they were so light you could barely see them, unless you were this close.

Denmark smiled.

Norway looked way too cute when he was unconscious.

Denmark shook his head. What the hell is he thinking?!

Norway's eyelids started to flutter and he lifted his head slowly.

He put his hand to his head as if in pain then looked around in confusion.

Then his eyes locked with Denmark's.

"Umm," he said somewhat awkwardly, " what happened?"

Norway felt very warm.

He could feel something gently stroking his head and rocking him slowly.

He could hear a low hum of a lullaby.

He tried to open his eyes. He couldn't.

He tried again and light started to gleam through the darkness.

The stroking and humming stopped.

Finally they opened and he slowly lifted his head.

Everything was blurry and bright, causing Norway to look around in confusion and hold his head.

When his sight became more focused he found Denmark's eyes.

He then looked away and asked, "umm, what happened?"

Denmark just couldn't handle the cuteness.

He just shook his head and looked away.

"Well, umm . . . the blood test . . . you kind of fainted . . . I think . . . ughhhh . . . are you feeling ok?"

Norway only nodded slightly as he was still a little drowsy and then turned around trying to find the doctor.

"Can I go now?" He asked once his eyes focused and found the doctor.

"Drink some water first, then you may go," the doctor replied handing him a cup.

Norway drank slowly and cautiously, Denmark glancing at him from time to time, watching his Adams apple bobbing.

Once he realised what he was doing he looked away quickly and blushed.

Norway could feel Denmark's eyes watching him, so when he finished drinking he looked away and too blushed.

"Okay," said the doctor, " you're all set to go."

Norway thanked the doctor and apologised for the incident and was about to leave the room when he heard Denmark say his name.

He turned around to see Denmark's fear filled eyes.

"Please stay with me," he muttered.

Den was a little worried after seeing his friends reaction during the blood test so he didn't want to be forced to tackle the wall all alone.

Norway was a little surprised and really wanted to use the opportunity to tease him a little, however the genuine fear in his eyes made him rethink his actions.

Norway walked back to the bed and sat down next to Denmark.

The doctor then walked over with a new set of bottles and needle.

"Okay, ready?" Asked the doctor.

Denmark looked at Norway and whispered, "Please hold my hand."

Norway was a little taken aback.

"Umm, okay," he finally said, clutching his hand, pink dusting his cheeks.

Denmark then looked at the doctor and nodded.

 _And there it is!_

 _I hope you enjoyed and new chapter will be up soon!_

 _PM13~_


End file.
